super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Frost (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Rise of the Guardians *Only Appearance: Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Availability: Starter *Voice Actor: ??? (whoever voiced him in the videogame) Bio Once an innocent boy living in the wintery Burgess alongside his family. However, when he saved his sister's life when the lake's ice on which they played breaks, he is chosen a Winter Spirit and later a Guardian by "the Moon". However, as no one believes in "Jack Frost", he can't be seen for three years and grows lonely and angry at his destiny. But everything changed when Boogieman Pitch raised, Jack was chosen to be the next Guardian to fight Pitch's nightmares. Gameplay Jack is a fast character with great agility. However, he hasn't that much attacks for close combat as he mostly relies on his staff to shoot ice and icecles. He also doesn't do much damage. Below, you can find his moveset: Neutral Attack '- strikes with his staff once '''Forward Tilt '- slashes his staff forwards 'Up Tilt '- slams with his staff over his head '''Down Tilt - spins around with his staff creating a shockwave Dash Attack - creates ice beneath his feet and glides on it into his enemy Up Smash - holds his staff over his head and shoots an iceball into the air Forward Smash - holds his staff forward and creates an icecle boom on its top Down Smash - similar to his Down Tilt only now creating small icecle around him in the process Neutral Aerial - strikes with his staff once and spins when done Forward Aerial - shoots an iceball from the top of his staff (can go to most directions) Back Aerial '''- whirls around with his staff held outside the spin knocking off attacking enemies '''Up Aerial - similar to his Up Smash Down Aerial '''- holds his staff downwards and creates ice on its top crashing and/or freezing everyone in its path '''Pummel - freezes his enemy, but the ice explodes within a second only doing damage Forward Throw - uses his freezing abilities to blast his enemy forward Back Throw - swings his staff and shoots his enemy like a baseball Up Throw - throws his enemy up and sends him/her flying even higher by spinning his staff over his head Down Throw - crushes his enemy by spinning around his staff on his/her back Neutral Special Move - Icecle Ball (shoots an iceball (chargeable)) Side Special Move - Ice Slide (slides a short distance crashing and freezing his enemies in beyond) Up Special Move - Freeze Lightning (calls upon a freezing lightning with his staff) Down Special Move - Winter Pillar (creates a pillar of ice near him crashing enemies above it) Allstar Rumble - Blizzard (freezes the entire stage and putting items, characters and obstacles literally on ice giving himself a chance of comboing his enemy) Trivia *He is one of the first six characters announced playable for DAR along with Shrek, Po, Alex, Ginormica and Tighten. *He is the first RoG characters to be announced playable, the second being E. Aster Bunny. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters